


Family tree

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/M, Maggie doesn't exist, end of season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Jackson finds out a long held secret. Will he be able to handle the truth what about April? The hospital shakes to it's very core as the long held Avery secret is revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Jackson sighed rubbing his hands over his face. The day had been long and it wasn't even over. Between the mall explosion and helping to deliver a baby he felt both drained and elated. He'd sent April home reading the fatigue easily on her face. Catherine sighed and sat in the couch in her son's office. Her son she didn't know if she was doing the right thing but she knew she had to do it. It was finally time. "Mom seriously what's going on?"

"Can't a mother come and see her son especially since she's soon to be a grandmother?"

"A normal mother yes but I know you and you always have something up your sleeve so out with it." Catherine twisted her hands and tried to look at him. She grabbed her purse and pulled it close to her almost as if for security. Jackson watched with weary eyes. She pulled a file out of her purse and tapped it with her finger. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. "You're making me nervous what's in the folder?"

"Would you please come here and sit down?"

"No I think I'd rather stay behind this desk."

"Jackson." She pleaded.

"Fine." Getting up he moved over to the couch sitting down beside her. "Now what' going on?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I know you love me but now you're scaring me so what's going on?"

She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them looking into his eyes as a single tear trailed down her face. "I love you." She muttered again. Bringing her hand up to caress his face. She straightened and laid the folder back in her lap. "When me and your father were first married we wanted children so badly. And I got pregnant right away we were so excited, but then I miscarried." Seeing the distress on her face Jackson reached out and took her hand. "We tried again and again I got pregnant, but again I miscarried. I had another miscarriage after that and then I was going to give up I had to give up."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jackson got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Jackson we wanted so badly to have a baby of our own. So badly but the doctors told us that it just wasn't possible that my body just wouldn't sustain a pregnancy."

"But…. I'm here?" Jackson pointed out not liking how this conversation was going.

"Yes you're here." She tapped her finger against the file again.

"So what are you telling me?" Jackson eyed the file on her lap.

"I wanted a baby so badly. I begged your father to allow me to adopt. I begged I pleaded I'm sure I offered my soul at one point and finally he said okay." She smiled slightly. "You came to use on a cold November night in 1982."

"You're telling me I'm adopted is that what you're saying?" Jackson demanded as his heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"Yes Jackson I'm telling you you're adopted."

"How.. What.. Why?" He swallowed and stood up as he stared to pace the office. "Why now why are you telling me this now?" He demanded.

"You're father… Oh I guess I should say Harper Jr. finally sent me the only known record of how your birth mother was. You see I didn't care I just wanted you and as far as I knew for the longest time it was a sealed file that no one could get to it. I should have known that Harper would have it. I should have known something was up it was just too easy but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Too easy something was up what are you talking about?"

"He sent it to me told me if I didn't tell you the truth he'd find a way to come back. I couldn't let him tell you no this was for me to tell you and I'm sorry I should have told you long ago but you were mine all mine and I didn't want anything to change that. I know you might find that selfish."

"So you're telling me that you never knew who my birth parents were?"

"No."

"But you do now?"

"No"

"What do you mean no you have the answers in her hand?"

"I didn't open this folder I felt it was your right to open the folder. I kept this from you for so long that I think it's only right that you find out now or never in your own time but that's up to you. If you want to know open the folder if you don't then leave it." He walked softly towards her taking the folder from her hands with shaking hands. He went back behind his desk sitting the folder on his desk he stared down at it.

"I don't know if I can do this." He shook his head. "I need to go home." He looked up into the worried eyes of his mother. Griping the folder he stood in front of her and bent down to kiss her. "I still love you." He whispered before exiting the room leaving a shaky Catherine behind. As she watched him disappear down the hall she collapsed on his couch and let the tears that been locked Inside fall.

He wasn't sure how he got home. He just knows he did as he sits in his car and drums his fingers on the steering wheel looking at the folder that held the secrets of his birth. The folder that wanted shatter him. He gingerly picked it up as he exited the car and made his way up to his and April's apartment he let himself in. He stood in the foyer not wanting to go any farther not sure if he could go any farther.

"Oh Jackson you're home." April smiled as she came around the corner. She stopped at the look on his face. "Are you okay?" When he didn't answer her, when he looked like he was just looking through her she walked up to him and took his hand. "Jackson please what's wrong." He looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time. He handed her the folder with shaking hands. "What is this?" taking her hand he led her to the couch and sat her down. Taking the folder back from her he held it between his hands.

"Today my mom came to my office. She told me some shocking news….. " April waited for him to continue seeing this was hard for him. "She told me I was adopted." His eyes dropped to the folder and her eyes followed. Her mouth formed a silent oh but she couldn't seem to get anything else out. "Inside this folder I'm told I'll find the name of my birth mother. He held the folder away from him as if it would burst into flames at any moment.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know mom didn't open it she says that's up to me."

Taking his hand she looked at him. "Do you want to know?"

"I don't know I think I do." He swallowed. "Don't let go." He whispered as he opened the folder. He looked down at the bold black print that said birth mother. His heart dropped his stomach swirled and he heard April gasp beside him. For there in Black and white where the words Birth mother Ellis Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

Ellis Grey those words seemed to mock him as he stared down at the paper in his hands. Ellis Grey how was he supposed to wrap his mind around that information. He was the son of Ellis Grey but then that could only mean one thing. That could only mean that Richard Webber was his father. Right? He was so confused. He looked over at April who was still looking wide eyed at the paper. He could tell her own mind was running a mile a minute. She took the paper from his hands looking down at it.

"Does this mean what I think it means. Does this mean that Richard Webber is your father?" She wasn't sure her mind could take this all in. She remembered once hearing about how Richard and Ellis had had an affair during their residency, she just never thought it would affect her own life but here she stood looking between her shell shocked husband and a piece of paper that seemed to say that that relationship had resulted in a son.

"I think it's the only possibility." He laughed bitterly. "I mean we all know about the Richard and Ellis affair and the time lines up. I have to talk to Meredith but I'm not sure I can. Lexie used to tell me how she and Meredith started out."

"You have to tell her, she'll hate if she's the last to know if no one tells her."

"You're right but I'm not sure I think I have to tell my mom first." With shaking hands he grabbed his phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Jackson." Catherine seemed to breathe a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

He swallowed thickly and looked over towards April for support as she took his hand. "I opened it." He wasn't sure he could say anything else.

"And…." He could tell that his mother was impatient to know the information. He wondered briefly if she knew about the Richard and Ellis affair if she'd put the parts together.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. You need to let me do this in my own way in my own time. "

"Of course." Catherine was quick to assure.

Swallowing Jackson looked towards April one last time. "Ellis Grey my birth mother was Ellis Grey." He still couldn't believe he said those words.

He heard what sounded like the phone hitting the ground. It was picked back up and he could hear his mother's breathing on the other end. "Ellis Grey." She breathed.

"Yes."

"But that would mean that…"

"Yes mom that would mean that Richard is my father."

"I… I have to process this." With that the phone clicked and Catherine was gone.

"She hung up?" Jackson turned to April in disbelief. "What the fuck. She has to process what about me shouldn't I be the one that needs to process." He scowled down at the phone in his hands.

"Don't be to hard on her babe." April said rubbing his shoulders. "I don't think she ever thought she'd have to tell you and I'm not making an excuse for her but this is going to be different for all of you."

"I just want to go to bed I don't think I handle anymore of this."

"I'll be right behind you." April watched him walk into the bedroom and sat down on the couch rubbing her hand over her growing stomach she looked at the piece of paper in front of her. Ellis Grey. She shook her head and flicked the light off following Jackson into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Jackson or April slept well that night. Jackson laid in the darkness staring at the ceiling his whole existence was shattered. What was he supposed to do? He was adopted. His birth mother was Ellis Grey his birth father Richard Webber. And to add another winkle to the whole issue his mother was dating Richard.

He sighed. He had to tell Meredith. Tomorrow. Yes tomorrow he’d talk to Meredith.

April felt him shifting next to her. She turned and wrapped her arms around him laying on his chest. She didn’t’ speak just held him.

“I have to tell Meredith tomorrow.” He whispered. She didn’t speak but he knew she’d heard him.  She just nodded against his chest hugging him closer.

“I love you.” She whispered.

The darkness was a shield for him at that moment as he thought of what the morning would bring. He didn’t have to go into until later. He knew Meredith wasn’t scheduled until later either so he’d go to her house. Yes he figured that was the best place. No work place bombshell’s. he took a breath and gathered all the documents.

“Are you going to be okay, are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“No.” he shook his head. I need to do this myself. I’ll find you at work.” He cupped her cheek brushing the hair from her face and kissing her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered watching him go. Her heart breaking for him. She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed for everything he would be going through. She prayed for Meredith too the bombshell that was about to be dropped on the other woman’s doorstep. And for Catherine Avery afraid to lose her son. Richard Webber not even aware he had a son. She just prayed.

Jackson found himself at Meredith’s staring up at the house. He swallowed and his hands gripped the steering wheel. He swallowed and he grabbed the paper’s from the passenger seat. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

He stood there gathering his courage as he stepped forward and knocked on the door. His heart pounding in his chest.

Derek opened the door. “Oh Jackson can I help you?”

“Actually I need to talk to Meredith about something is she here?”

“She is getting Bailey and Zola ready come in.” Derek stepped aside and Jackson came into the house the door shutting behind him.

“Meredith Jackson is here to see you.” Derek called out.

“What?” Meredith came around the corner. “Oh Jackson what are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you.” He felt his hands crushing the paper’s in his hands. “It’s a personal matter… he trailed off but maybe you’ll want Derek here.”

“Okay.” Meredith watched him for a minute. “Come into the living room Bailey is taking a quick nap and Zola is playing in her room.

The three adults settled into the living room and Meredith looked at the younger man waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

“I really don’t know how to say this. I’m still wrapping my mind around it myself. Honestly.”

“Jackson why don’t you just tell us.” Derek said kindly.

“Yesterday my mother came to me and told me some shocking news. He was fiddling with the paper work again. She told me I was adopted. She said she had never known my parents but that my father. Adopted father had. He gave her the records and told her she had to tell me well. I opened them last night. He handed the paper work to Meredith.

“My mother was…. Ellis Gray… my father…”

“Richard Webber.” She whispered. Taking the paper work out. “Of course that would be the only way. “ I never knew.”   
  
“You were young yourself.” Jackson pointed out. “I told my mom and April knows of course but that’s it. I told my mother that she couldn’t tell Richard. I’m not sure when… if… I’m just not sure the only thing I knew was that I needed to tell you.”

Meredith stared down at the papers. She thought back she was only three and a half at the time. She remembered none of this. She looked at Jackson  he got nothing from Ellis really but she noticed that they shared eyes.  His a slightly lighter shade but still the same.

“I never knew…” she whispered again shaking her head. She walked over to Jackson and set down beside him. She hugged him she wasn’t a hugger but this was her brother. A brother she never knew she had.

“If I had to have a brother I’m glad it was you.” She whispered. Derek watched the siblings. He had a brother in law. This was new territory for him. He smiled at the younger man as he looked at him.

“thanks.” Jackson whispered.

Meredith pulled back. “I won’t say anything to Richard.” She swallowed. “That is your secret to tell but thank you for telling me it means a lot.

“Always I’d never keep this from you.” He said.

“And that’s why I’m okay with this. It’s you and you told me the truth. No hidden secrets. Thank you.” She said again.

Jackson stood up. “ I should get to the hospital April is waiting for me there.” With that Meredith started to laugh.

“Oh man I’m related to Kepner now.” Jackson smiled. “And an aunt.” He reminded her

“Oh yes and an Aunt.” She smiled as she watched him walk away and get into his car driving away. She turned to Derek.  “I have a brother” . She sank down on the couch. “I can’t believe I have a brother and I never knew it.”

She buried her head in her hands. Derek sat down next to her and gathered her into his arms. “Jackson is your brother well I can say I never saw that coming.”

Meredith looked up at him. “It makes sense though if she was going to have a baby she’d adopt him/her out to another person in surgical royalty and you can’t get any more royal then and Avery. It worked for her what with Harper’s son marrying Catherine no one would question their son. She knew Richard was the father he of course was the only possibility. Jackson is my brother and it oddly makes sense.” She sighed.

Jackson found April in the attendings lounge. “I told her. She took it better then I expected. He didn’t say anymore.  She didn’t prod for more just walked up and hugged him. Pouring all the love she had into him.

“Grey-Sloane really has become a twisted little family.” She joked getting a watery chuckle from Jackson.

“more then anyone could ever think possible.”


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“don’t look now but your mother is here.” April whispered.

“Great.” Jackson grumbled. “Just what I needed. “Sure she’s here to try and figure out if I’ve told Richard yet.”

“Come with me.” April grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?”

“your office and we’re going to lock the door and tell your assistant you don’t want to be disturbed and we’ll figure this out.”

They walked up to his office and April informed his assistant that they were not to be disturbed unless it was Meredith Grey. They walked into the office and April threw the lock.

“Why Meredith?”

“She seems like the only Ally we have right now.” April said sitting down. “She knows she accepts you and the facts she’s okay with it. I don’t know I figure she may need a hiding spot too if your mother goes after her.”

“Yeah.” Jackson sighed in agreement.

Down below Catherine was looking for Jackson and April. “Excuse me have you seen my son or his wife.” She asked a nurse.

“Um they were just here I think I heard Dr Kepner saying something about going to Dr. Avery’s office though.”

“Thank you dear.” Catherine smiled.  She headed up towards Jackson’s office but was stopped by his assistant.

“I’m sorry Dr. Avery but Dr. Kepner said that no one was allowed in.”

“Miss Dells. He is my son.”

“I’m sorry I have my orders to follow no one is to get past me.”  Sophie Dells decided to leave out the beside Meredith Grey part not wanting that fight on her hands.

Catherine sniffed and glared. “Fine.” She turned on her heel and stormed away.

Jackson and April had been sitting in his office holding their breaths. April cracked the door open and smiled at the other woman. “Thank you Sophie.”

“Just doing my job Dr. Kepner.”

“We really should tell Richard before your mother gets to him.” April sighed sitting down next to Jackson.

“Yeah I just… I don’t… I’m not… how do I tell him something like that.”

“I’m with you every step of the way.” April squeezed his hand.

“I know it’s just hard.” He walked towards the door. “Sophie can you page Dr. Grey and Dr Webber.”

“What about your mother?”

“No not for now.” He walked back into the room.

“You don’t want your mom here?” April asked.

“No I can’t deal with her emotions at the same time as all of this.” He walked over to the desk where he’d placed the paper work and waited.

Meredith saw the page from Jackson and hurried towards his office passing Richard on the way and seeing Catherine approaching him just as he got his own page. He turned and followed Meredith and Catherine decided to follow them.

“Are you going to see Jackson too?” Richard asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you know what this is about?”

“Yes but I think that’s for Jackson to tell you.” Meredith said looking at the older man.

“Okay.” As they got to the office Sophie let them but stopped Catherine in her tracks.

“Dr. Avery just those two.” She said taking a seat at her desk.

“Well I never.” Catherine huffed taking a seat on a couch.

“Jackson, April.” Richard said seeing the married couple in the office. Meredith took a seat next to Jackson with April on his other side and Richard sat down across from them. “Why did you page us here and not let your mother in?”

Jackson took a deep breath not sure what to say so he just handed over the folder feeling a hand squeeze from either side of him.

“What is this?” Richard looked down at it.

“Please just read it.” Jackson could barely look at him.

Richard opened the folder and looked down at the papers inside. He swallowed.  How… What… no… she never… I didn’t…” he looked at Jackson.

“My mother told me a few days ago I told Meredith this morning. I just wasn’t sure how to tell you but I had to tell you before my mom did.”

“Did she know?”

“No she says she never knew who my birth parents were that she was so desperate for a baby that she didn’t ask questions but that Harper Jr. was threatening to tell me so she had to.” He shook his head.

Richard looked towards Meredith. “She never told me I had no clue she was pregnant.”

“The Marry go round must have been a test.’ She sighed I don’t know there is nothing in any of her journals I just don’t know.”

“Jackson.”

Jackson looked at the man who was his father.” “Yes.”

“If I Had known. No you know I don’t know what I would have done. I can’t say I wouldn’t have been selfish and stayed with Adele or agreed with adoption. I was a mess back then. I’m still a mess now.”

“Its fine.” Jackson stood up and started to pace. “I don’t expect anything from you I just thought you had a right to know. “April you can tell my mom she can come in.”

“Okay.” April said softly going to the door. “Catherine you can come in now.” She said.

“Finally.” Catherine huffed.

“Catherine now is not the time.” She shook her head in disapproval.

“Jackson.” Catherine looked at her son. Richard’s son.”

“Mom.” Jackson looked up at her. “I don’t know I just don’t know.”

“I know baby.” She wrapped him in her arms. “I know and I’m so sorry you have to go through all of this. So sorry.” She held him in her arms.

Richard watched the scene play out in front of him. He had a son. A son with Ellis Grey his whole world had just tipped on its’ side and that son was Jackson Avery his girlfriends son. He felt like he was living in another universe his certainly didn’t make any sense anymore.

It was one odd family in that office at that moment.

 


End file.
